Let's Play: Different Dimension
by shygirl2009
Summary: A group of youtubers/let's players were kidnapped and being forced to do an experiment. Now they have to travel through games they had played before, but throughout their travel they will encounter an evil force and stop them. Will they make it out alive or will they fail and be trapped forever?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Creak Creak_

No matter how hard he tried to silence his footing, the creaking sound always echoes throughout the area and he can't go any faster in risk of causing more damage to the person, he have on his back, and is unconscious.

_'__What's going on, is this a dream or something'_ he thought as he continued walking through the dark hallway. _'Who's this person I'm holding, and why do I feel protective of this person'_ he thought, when he saw a single door at the end of the dark hallway. His mood brighten a bit and started walking faster towards the door, but still being careful of the person on his back, when he heard something behind him.

Not wanting to risk looking back, he kept going until he made it to the door. When he touched the door handle, the noises behind him stop, but he didn't bother with it and slowly opened the door. When he looked inside, a bright light started to light up everything and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter one

**Ugh I think I got it but I dont know okay so yeah**

**Anyways here's chapter one Yay**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1

He quickly opened his eyes and gasped as he quickly sat up. As he was gasping for air, he felt a hand on his chest, gently pushing him down.

He looked up to the hand's owner and saw that it was a young man, that looked like he could reach up to his chin, with messy brunette hair, hidden under his light blue hat, light brown eyes and pale skin. He's wearing a long sleeve white shirt with black sleeves and have a saying that said '**Nobs 4 Lyf'**, blue jeans and red shoes.

"Whoa dude, calm down man" the young man told him. He couldn't help, but notice that he have a slightly, barely noticeable, Russian accent. He groaned as he laid his sweaty forehead onto the cool floor and started looking around. He, then, turn towards the young man sitting next to him. "So, what's your name, kid", he asked him.

He saw him scrunch up his nose a bit in annoyance before answering, "Names Aleks, but you can call me Immortal, and you", Aleks answered and asked him. He smiled a bit, "Names Emile, but you can call me Chugga", he answered, slightly mimicking Aleks. He noticed it and smirking and chuckling a bit with Emile chuckling along as well.

They were, then, interrupted by a static noise echoing throughout the room then stopped.

**_'_****_Hello and welcome, players, to my domain.'_** A female robotic voice echoed through the room. **_'You will be wondering on how you got here, however, that will not important, but what is it important is finding the way out'_**

Aleks' eyes narrowed a bit as Emile only blinked in confusion.

**_'_****_The reason that I'd picked you all as my test subjects'_**

It caused both boys widen their eyes.

**_'_****_I have this new experiment that I would like to test it out and you players are the perfect test subjects to test it out'_**

"You fucker!" Aleks yelled angrily at the voice, knowing that it might not hear him, but didn't care.

**_'_****_The experiment will be about traveling through many different kind of video games, but as you know, with every gaming, there are rules that one must follow to complete a game. You will follow my rules to escape. The rules are that you must complete whether it is a level, boss, side mission and whether is with multiplayer or single player, you must complete it. Remember, throughout your travels, you will run into familiar faces that shows you are not the only people here'_**

"What the hell does that mean?" Emile said softly to himself as Aleks was clenching his fists tightly.

**_'_****_But beware, halfway through, something will be unleashed and your challenge is to defect it. Now that the rules said, let's begin Let's Play: Different Dimension'_**

As soon as the voice said the last word, the ground beneath Aleks and Emile gave out and both let out a scream out of shock as they fell into the abyss.

**Finally so what do you guys think about this so far okay**

**Shy out~**


	3. Chapter two part one

**Well here's where the real adventure begins and yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2 part 1

**Group one: Aleks/ImmortalHD and Emile/Chuggaaconroy**

They didn't know how long they were falling, but as they were falling, the speed of the fall was getting slower and slower until they fell into something, soaking them. Aleks quickly opened his eyes, wondering of when he closed his eyes, and quickly looked around to see that he was underwater, His reflex kicked in and quickly swam to the surface and gasped for air when he broke through the surface.

When he got his breathing back to normal, he heard a splash and a gasp next to him, caused him to turn to his right to see his new friend gasping and coughing out water. Aleks looked at his surrounding and saw that they're in a lake, next to a pier, so he grabbed his friend's arm and swam to the pier. After they got onto the pier, they laid there, catching their breathing and shaking a bit as the air around them got colder.

Aleks slowly pushed himself off the ground and saw a familiar house in front of them, so he slowly got to his feet, woke Emile up, who was slowly dozing off, helped him up, wrapped his arm on his shoulders and walked to the house. Once inside the house, they instantly felt the warmth of the torches, warming them up. Aleks quickly took Emile to the bedroom, because he's starting to doze off and leaning heavily against Aleks.

After he placed Emile onto the bed, who fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow, he quickly closed all the doors, so that nothing can come in and sneak up on them while they were asleep. After checking the doors, he went back to the bedroom, collapsed onto the bed next to Emile and instantly fell asleep.

**-Next Morning-**

It was a break of dawn when someone slowly stirred and got out of bed. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as walked to the window to see that the sun is barely out, he looked out and instantly knew where they are. "Fuck", he quietly said to himself, so he turned to his friend, still asleep and decided to cook up some breakfast.

**-Two Hours Later-**

The sun was brightly shining through the window when Emile woke up. He groaned as the sunlight shined in his eyes, raised his arm to cover his eyes from the light and sat up. He looked more blocky, "What the…", he said in disbelief. The he smelled something really good next to him, turned to it and saw that food was placed onto the desk, next to the bed, the food was bread, pork chop and a small bucket of milk next to it.

After eating his food and drank the milk, he got up and walked to the window to look outside. "Wow", he said in amazed as he took in the sight before him. "Like it, dude" said a voice behind him, causing him to turn around to see that it was his friend, Aleks, standing there with a smirk.

Emile blinked in confusion when he noticed that Aleks was wearing something completely different from the last time he saw him. He was wearing a dark blue, almost black, sweater with 'HD' written in the front in light blue, dark blue jean, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. He also has some kind of helmet that is like the top from **'Transformers'** and the colors were blue and silver.

"Yeah" he answered, making Aleks chuckle a bit and walked to the many, took something out, walked back to Emile and gave him the item.

The item was a headset with a mic connecting to the headset and giving out a soft red glow.

"These are for you, so that we can communicate whenever we're separated and they're enchanted, so that they won't fall off or break. Don't worry, mines is installed in my helmet" Aleks explained. He examined the headset, put it on, and shook his head to test it out. When he's satisfied that the headset won't fall off, he turned his attention back to Aleks, "So do you know where we are" he asked him.

Then he saw Aleks' expression turn grim and look at the window. "If what the lady said is true, then we're in one of the games that I'd played" he said.

"Which one" Emile slowly asked, Aleks looked at him, "We're in Spooky-craft"

**So what do you think so far**

**well its just the first part and yeah sooooooooooooooo**

**Shy out~**


	4. Chapter three part two

**Okay well it's like a continuation from the last chapter so yeah**

**I would sometimes do that like a cliffhanger or something like that so anyways**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3 part 2

"Spooky-craft, what's that?" Emile asked him. "Well, Spooky-craft is this series I did that I would record for at an hour long and have to survive for thirty days with different mods that would kill me" Aleks explained and rubbed his forehead as if he have a headache. Emile felt dread forming in his chest, "S-so what are the different mods" he shakily asked him, if Aleks noticed the stutter, he didn't show it.

"Well what I know is that we have to deal with Herobrine, the Weeping Angles, the little Johns and the big Johns" Aleks shuddered at the last one, making the other boy more nervous. Then Aleks grabbed Emile's wrist and started to lead him outside.

**-Aleks' POV-**

"W-where we going" he asked me as I dragged him outside and through the tunnel that leads to the exit. When we're in front of the door, I took out a diamond sword from my inventory and gave it to him, "Here, for protection" I explained to him and took out my Immortal blade.

I looked through the small gap and saw that the coast is clear, or I thought. I told Emile to wait behind the door while I checked out the area; he agreed and closed the door when I stepped outside.

I looked around, only seeing a few elemental creepers and little Johns a few feet away, which was good for me.

"Aleks look out!" Emile suddenly yelled out in a panic voice, causing me to quickly turn around only to see one of the elemental creepers blow up in my face, unfortunately for my bad luck, it was a purple creeper.

I was sky-rocked up to around ten feet in the air, looking down, I saw Emile, outside, looking up at him before feeling the air rush pass me as I started to plummet down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, got to make it" I told myself as I tried to glide my way to the pond, but I missed it by a block.

When I hit the ground, all I saw was red, then a second later, I saw the ceiling of my house.

I blinked a few times, before pushing myself slowly into sitting position. My eye twitched a bit and clenched my hands into fists in anger.

**-Emile's POV-**

I slowly walked towards the spot where Aleks 'died', looking around for danger and started collecting his items.

From what I know for Minecraft is that when you 'die', you just respawn, so I'm not that worried about Aleks.

** "****FUCK"**

I suddenly jumped as Aleks' angry voice echoed outside and I think that anything or anyone could hear it within a ten mile radius.

**-Unknown POV-**

**"****FUCK"**

I snapped my head towards the voice that I recognized instantly. I smiled and looked back towards my group. "I found the way, come on, let's go before it gets dark" I told them and led them the way.

**-Third POV-**

As the group was traveling through the jungle, a stream of light shined through the leaves, shined onto one of the people, and a yellow and black helmet reflected back.

Emile started walking towards the house after he picked up the last item.

When inside the house, he saw Aleks lying in bed with a pillow over his face, groaning in annoyance. It went on for a few minutes until Aleks pulled the pillow away and sat up, annoyance still lingered on his face.

"Well, he certainly went out with a bang" Emile joked, trying to lighten up his mood, which worked, because Aleks looked at him with an amused expression on his face.

"Damn dude that was bad" Aleks told him chuckling lightly. "Well, I try" he said, smiling.

The two sat in comfortable silence, before Emile remembered something and took out some stuff that he didn't had before and placed them on the bed. Aleks saw that it was the stuff that he lost when he 'died', "Thanks for grabbing my stuff dude" he gladly told him.

After Aleks got his last item, he slowly got out of bed, feeling sore from both the explosion and the drop. Noticing his sluggish movement, Emile went to help him stand up. Aleks' stance was wobbly at first, but soon was straightened out and was able to stand right. Aleks groaned softly at the soreness around his chest and stomach area from when he landed.

"God damnit, I really hate the purple creepers" he said angrily. "So those are one of the mods you have" Emile asked him, still nervous about what had happened earlier. He nodded and looked out the window to see that its getting dark. Emile looked out the window as well, "You should go to bed, I have to do something first" Aleks told him, causing Emile to look towards him with worry, "Are you sure?" he asked him.

"Yeah dude, I'll be fine" he told him and slowly walked out. When he was outside, he slouched down, placing his hands on his knees. He stayed like that for a minute, before he heard the door in the front door open and then slammed shut, causing him to take out his Immortal blade.

Aleks listened closely as he slowly walked towards the tunnel with his blade ready. When he was at the entrance of the tunnel, he yelped in surprise, which he won't amid it that he did, when he felt something heavy against his chest and something wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Aleks!"

"Chris!?"

**I keep doing these cliffhangers right**

**So anyways tell me what you think so far... or don't I don't really care okay**

**Shy out~**


	5. Chapter four part three

**Okay got the next chapter up so yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 4 part 3

**Group one - Aleks/ImmortalHD and Emile/Chuggaaconroy**

**Group nine - Josh/JoshJepson and Christpher/thatimmortalgamer**

**Group eleven – James/UberHaxorNova and Jackie/jackieplaysMC**

Aleks was shocked at first, but smiled a bit and hugged back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away.

The person, standing before him, was a sixteen year old girl with brown hair that reaches to her shoulder blades, light tan skin and a golden and black mask that covers her eyes and nose. She's wearing a black shirt, ripped, navy blue jeans, and red shoes. She's also wearing the same helmet, which replaced her yellow beanie, which he has on; only the colors are yellow and black.

He, then, noticed three other people behind her. He saw Jackie, who is seventeen year old with black hair that reaches to her shoulders, deep tan skin, and emerald green eyes behind her green glasses. She's wearing a green shirt with a grey jacket over it, cargo shorts and combat boots. She also has a green headset, Eddie's cousin and James, he's in his minecraft skin of Loki from treetopia, but he doesn't recognize the third person.

The third person, who was a twenty one year old boy with median-brown hair with a small Mohawk, a small beard and brown eyes. He's wearing a navy-blue shirt with a brown jacket over it, blue jeans and black shoes. Aleks also noticed that he have the same headphones as Emile's, only it's yellow.

"Come on, let's get inside" he told them as he saw that it's nighttime, so they followed him to the house. When they were inside, they heard someone call out in confusion, "Josh?", the boy with the yellow headphones, turned towards the voice, eyes widened in surprise, "Emile".

Emile smiled happily, laughing a bit as he started running towards him, "Josh!" he yelled out happily. Josh smiled, happy to see his friend, "Emile!" he yelled out before being engulfed into one of Emile's 'monkey hugs', but he didn't mind and hugged back.

Aleks and the others stood in the background, watching the scene before them. Chris placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, getting his attention, "Hey bro, you got any more wool to make more beds" she asked him. "I'm not sure, haven't checked all of my chests" he replied back and walked away to find more wool, with Chris following him behind.

After a few minutes of searching, they found enough wool to only make four more beds. After much argument between the siblings, Chris reluctantly took the last bed, making Aleks grin victorious and looked at the others.

Emile was sound asleep with Josh on the other side of the bed, dead asleep and he had his jacket off, along with both of their shoes and headphones. Chris decided to place her bed to Jackie's', who's fast asleep already. James had his bed in the far corner and was dead asleep, didn't even bother to take off his shoes and was snoring away.

Aleks was the only one with no bed, but he was fine about it. In Spooky-Craft, he doesn't use the bed much and hardly ever slept in it, so it applied the same thing right now. But he decided to sleep anyways.

He leaned against the wall, got into a comfortable position, folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

**-Next Morning-**

It was a crack of dawn as Aleks woke up. He woke up to the sound of monsters burning up, he knew that he would possibly not go back to sleep, so he got off the wall he was leaning against and rubbed his eyes, but paused when he noticed something on his right wrist.

It looked like a white watch, but instead of a circle, it's a square with three buttons, two on one side and one on the other side.

Aleks studied the watch for a few more seconds before he left it alone for now. He, then, looked around to see that everyone is still asleep, so he decided to head out into the jungle to collect more food and maybe more wood and other resource materials. So he went to the next room, grabbed three iron pick axes, two axes and his Immortal blade and head out in the back and into the wilderness.

**Another cliffhanger**

**To be honest I really like to put cliffhangers I don't know why buy yeah**

**Shy out~**


	6. Chapter five part four

**Okay got this part finished and yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 5 part 4

The sun was shining brightly as someone stirred from their bed and slowly sat up, yawing a bit.

Jackie rubbed her eyes as she was looking around. She saw Chris still sleeping next to her; saw Josh snoring softly next to that Emile guy, saw James still dead asleep, but when she looked to where Aleks was, he wasn't there.

She didn't react at first, but after a few seconds, her eyes snapped opened alert and quickly started shaking Chris awake.

"What" Chris groaned, still half asleep, Jackie grabbed her head and showed her the spot where her brother was. It took her a few seconds to realize what's going on, and then she sat up straight in alert, "Everyone wake up!" Chris shouted, causing the guys to wake up and yell out in surprise and shock. Jackie had her ears covered since she knew what was going to happen.

James sat up quickly, causing him to fall out of bed, stuttering cussing out. Emile and Josh sat up, yelling out before hugging each other scared before looking at each other and yelled out again before pulling away.

"What the hell, Chris" James yelled out angrily at her as he slowly got off the ground. "Aleks gone, we have to find him" Chris told him while putting on her shoes, "God damn it, the little fucker is probably fine" he replied, before feeling an intense glare on him, looking up, he saw Chris glaring at him, her mouth formed in a snarl.

"Okay, you little bastard, I'm going to find my brother and you're going to fucking help me, understand" she told him in a firm and threatening tone, making him raise his hands up in surrender with a nervous smile on his face. Emile and Josh was hugging each other again and cowering in the corner, while Jackie was giggling behind her hand.

Everyone was quiet, except Jackie, for a few seconds before a sound pierced through the silence. Everyone looked around for the sound, before Josh spoke up, "Emile, is that coming from your watch" he asked, braking away from the hug. Emile looked down at his wrist, confused. "What, when I get this, it wasn't there before", he replied, before pushing the blinking button.

The watch opened up and a hologram appeared in front of them, showing a familiar face.

'Aleks" Chris shouted and pulled Emile's wrist towards her, making him fall over, while everyone else started crowding around the watch.

"Where the fuck are you" James asked him, before Chris whacked him upside the head, making him yelp, "Calm down, I'm on my way back, besides I found a way out" he said, making everyone freeze up in shock.

"W-what really" Emile asked him, hoping that he's right, "Yeah dude, I'll explain it all when I get home okay, see you guys in a bit" Aleks explained before cutting off.

There was silence between the group as Emile took his arm away, Chris walked out into the back, saying that she'll wait for her brother with Jackie following behind her. While there was an awkward silence between the guys, with Emile and Josh not knowing James and visa verse.

So Josh decided to mess with his watch that he found out when he pulled back his jacket sleeves, Emile was just staring out through the window while unknowingly petting one of the cats, who crawled into his lap during the talk and James was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling in boredom.

After a few minutes of silence, it was ruined by the back door slammed open, followed by rapid footsteps and the door slammed closed. The guys quickly got up and ran to the back room to see Chris, Jackie, and Aleks sitting on the ground, gasping for air.

"What the fuck happened" James asked them. When he caught his breath, Aleks got off the ground, "Oh, well uh, I got chased, this and that happened and well yeah" Aleks told him, but didn't make any sense to him, so he was about to ask him again when he was interrupted by a loud, terrify roar coming from outside.

It caused James to yell out in surprise and a bit of terror, Emile and Josh yelped before hugging each other again and the girls flinched a bit at the sound, but Aleks didn't react to the noise and just looked out the window.

"What the fuck was that" James asked, more like yelled at him. "Uh, yeah, well that was one of the mods I used" Aleks explained like he was broadcasting the weather and then he walked away to cook the food that he got from the trip.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, eating their food, still shaken up a bit from earlier.

"So Aleks, how do we get out of here" Chris asked him, causing him to look up towards her, still chewing his food. The others looked up at Aleks, all wanting to know too. Aleks chewed his food and swallowed before talking, "Well, there's a timer in the watch that says how long we have until we leave" he explained us, he was showing the watch, that indeed was showing the countdown.

"So we have 20 minutes until we leave" Emile said, making Aleks nod. There was silence around them as they were eating and waiting.

It was a relaxing day for Aleks as he was fishing behind the house while Emile was trying to fish correctly, but keep keep failing, making Aleks laugh a bit and helps him.

The others was minding their business, with Chris and Jackie taking care of the farm, and with James and Josh in the nether, with James teaching Josh.

It was a relaxing day when something ruined it.

Aleks' head snapped up towards the house when he heard the girls scream a bit, making him quickly stand up and run to the house with Emile close behind him.

**Chris POV**

Me and Jackie gave out a small yell of shock as a lightning bolt hit down in front of the house, like a yard away from the front door. I heard Jackie quickly calling James to drag his ass back home.

I also heard the front door slam open and saw my brother and Emile running through the door before stopping. Then the sound of the nether portal was heard, signaling that James and Josh are back too.

"Holy Jesus Grandma" Josh stuttered out, while I was thinking something along the same lines.

**Aleks POV**

I was really shocked as I was looking at the portal on the ground.

The portal was a blueish color, like water and it was the same size as a nether portal.

I started smiling, "Guys, our way out is here" I told them and heard a few cheers and sighs of relief, but can't shake this feeling of something bad is going to happen.

**Third POV**

Everyone lined up next to each other in front of the portal. Some was nervous and others was happy to leave the world.

"Okay everyone, jump in two at the time with your partner" Aleks told them. James decided to go first, so he grabbed Jackie by the hand and both jumped, Chris looked at her brother, worried before jumping in with Josh following behind.

Aleks and Emile was about to jump in when Aleks was pulled back roughly by the back of his jacket with Emile pulled back alongside him.

Everything went by really quickly that he barely had time to react when his back was against something and something was placed on the middle of his chest. After a few seconds, he felt it burning into his chest, causing him to yell out in pain. He also heard Emile's screams of panic, but there muffed by something.

Of what it seems like hours, the burning pain had finally stopped and was toned down to a dull pain.

"You will need this to help you in the future" a gruff voice whispered in his ear before being pushed forwards.

As Aleks was falling, all of his senses were shut down and all he felt was the pain, but he felt arms wrapped around his mid-chest and bringing him into a protective embrace. He accepted the embrace and closed his eyes, passing out.

**Okay so its the last part for this section and now next group is coming up and yeah Cliffhanger in the end**

**tell me what you think so far and anyways**

**Shy out~**


	7. Intermission part one

**Okay so this is like behinds the sense or something like that so yeah**

**Enjoy**

Intermission part 1

There was a cold breeze throughout the dark room.

The room had metal walls, floor and ceiling, along with a large desk in the far back with two computers on the desk, three monitors above it and dozens of wires attached to the computers and monitors.

There's a lone person standing in the middle of the room, facing the computer, the light laminated the person, showing that it was an eight-year-old girl.

She have light tan skin, golden blonde hair that reach to her mid-back and bright purple eyes. She's wearing a red and black sundress with a white belt around her waist, was bare foot and has a red bow on her hair.

Her face was a void of emotions as she was looking at the screen, her experiments, or 'playthings' as she would call them. "Is Project Double ready" she spoke, but her voice sounded older than her and more robotic than human. "It is up to 50% mistress" a robotic voice replied to her left, making her nod. That's really great on her benefit, which will make her game more fun to watch.

So she looked away from the monitors, casting a shadow over the left side of her face. She started grinning while her left eyes started glowing red.

**Yeah Ik that its short but so what**

**This is like the introduction to the villain of the story so yeah**

**Shy out~**


	8. Chapter 6 part 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Okay finally finished this section or part whatever you like to call it/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"and fun fact about this story is that I would write it down first before typing it down so that's why it's slow so yeah/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And yeah nothing much to say so yeah/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And new groups in here so yeah/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Enjoy/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Chapter 6 part 1/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Group two: Felix / Pewdiepie and Tyler / Attackingtucans/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Group ten: Reese / Lucahjin and Steven / SCMowns/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"There was a dull headache as he came to. Tyler also felt the sunlight against his face and something warm and flat against his back. So he slowly opened his eyes, squinting a bit from the sunlight before sitting up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that he was on top of a big blimp that is floating above a city. "Whoa" he breathed out in awed, and as he was staring down in awe, Tyler heard something behind him, so he turned around and saw three people on the ground, with one of them moving. The person sat up, with their back facing Tyler, groaned a bit before turning around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Lucah" Tyler gasped in shock and surprise before grinning happily that he found someone he recognized. The redhead looked at him for a second before grinning herself, "Tyler" she yelled happily as she got off the ground, ran towards him and tackled him into the ground. Both are on the ground laughing for a few minutes before sitting up. Both of them noticed that the other is wearing something unusual./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Lucah was wearing a black jacket with the hoodie up and red markings on the sleeves and hoodie, white gloves with golden rings, and black, red and white hover shoes. Tyler was wearing a blue jacket with the hoodie up, white gloves, and red and white running shoes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Both were awed at the change of materials, but then heard groaning behind Tyler so they looked back and saw two men sitting up, while holding their head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The first person was a twenty four year old man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a pink jacket with the hoodie up, white gloves with golden rings and red boots with white stripes. The second person was a twenty year old man with brown curly hair and light brown eyes. He's wearing a navy blue jacket with the hoodie up, dark grey gloves with the tips looking like claws, and blue and silver shoes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"When the duo saw the color of the hoodies, they finally realized where they are. "What the fuck is going on" the blonde man asked in a confused tone, with the other man nodding in agreement. "Hey guys, I'm Tyler and this bitch is Reese", strongPunch/strong, "Ow, so anyways, what's you name" Tyler asked them while rubbing his sore shoulder from when she punched him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Well, I'm Steven" he introduced himself, "And, I'm Felix" he introduced himself next. Tyler suddenly began smiling and ran behind them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Confused, the others followed him until they saw him holding a blue board and smiling like an idiot. "Lucah, look" he told her as he gave her a red and black board. She stared at it for a few seconds before smiling herself "Are you thinking what I'm thinking" she asked Tyler, "….vagisil" he blurt out, gaining a giggle from Felix and a confused look from Steven. "No, Tyler" she said, before jumping off the blimp with her board, causing Felix and Steven to panic until they heard her cries of joy. "Oh yeah, I remember now" Tyler said before also jumping off./span/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The remaining two looked down and each other before Felix shrugs and jumped off his board. Steven looked back down, "oh boy" he muttered nervously to himself before finally jumping off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"strongspanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"span style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"So yeah that's just the beginning and sorry for being short/span/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"strongspanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"span style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"I just want to start it up you know so yeah/span/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Shy out-/span/strong/p 


End file.
